Fabulously, Evil
by xmisscheerleaderx
Summary: The clique is in for some trouble! Its freshman year and the girls are heading up to highschool. Massie plans on ruling the school until famous actress Mackenzi Lott moves in next door, super sweet and totally gorgeous. What will Massie do!
1. Welcome Mackenzi!

Fabulously, Evil.

Fabulously Evil.- The clique is in for some trouble! Its freshman year and the girls are heading up to highschool! Massie plans on ruling the school until famous actress Mackenzi Lott moves in next door, super sweet and totally gorgeous. Massie feels threatened and she will do anything to keep her alpha spot.

**I do not own thc Clique Series! Lisi Harrison does. But the new character Mackenzi Lott is all mine. **

**Massie Block-** Is planning on ruling OCD high just like she ruled her middle school. But when Mackenzi Lott (teen idol) moves in Massie feels extremely threatened even though Mackenzi is super sweet. She will not let anyone take her place and she will do anything to keep it.

**Alicia Rivera- **Is Mackenzi's biggest fan and wants to do everything with her. But is being a movie star's bff worth being Massie's enemy. She knows what Massie can do...but she can't help but adore Mackenzi.

**Dylan Marvil- **Lunch has never been more difficult. Dylan wants to stay in shape at highschool but its getting harder with all the depression of her friend's arguement giving her a sudden urge to scarf down three jumbo bags of _Lays_.

**Kristen Gregory- **Wants Mackenzi to join the soccer team. And wants Massie to stop being difficult! Will she finally explode on her evil best friend?!

**Claire Lyons- **Is not sure who to trust and is completely torn even though Mackenzi insist they be friends since they are both actresses.

**Mackenzi Lott- **The flawlessly gorgeous and sugary sweet new girl who just happens to be a movie star. Massie's newest competition.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

3: 18 PM

August 22nd

Massie Block swept a light brown strand of hair out of her newest Glossip Girl (creamsickle fudge). She stared out her window at the moving trucks next door. They had been coming for exactly 3 days and 15 hours. Whoever was moving in to the Ritzson mansion sure had a lot of stuff, she thought. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire watched as Massie looked curiously at the black porshe pulling into the drive. A girl with long pin straight dirty blonde hair stepped out of the car. She looked about 13 and she was absolutely model gorgeous. "_Who _is that girl?" Massie said hinting a bit of anger. "And _what _is she doing at _my _house?"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia squaled, jumping from her seat on Massie's Pure White bed. "Thats Mackenzi Lott!"

"Mackenzi, who?!" Massie said, annoyed at her friend for acting so childishly excited.

"You don't know who Mackenzi Lott is?" Kristen asked, shocked.

Massie hated the way her friends were acting and she was beginning to hate this Mackenzi girl even more. "Who is she?!" Massie asked annoyed.

"She is only the biggest star in the teen drama _Kiss and Tell_." Alicia said as if everyone should know this. Which made Massie even more mad.

"Oh, I just didn't recognize her." Massie said. But truthfully Massie had always thought of her like her character on the show, Sarah. She had never knew her real name.

"Lets go downstairs and say hi!" Claire squaled in excitement.

"No!" Massie snapped. "No one is going downstairs to greet that little b-" Massie started but Alicia interrupted.

"Why?" She asked curiously. It was something to wander that Massie didn't want to meet a teen idol. But Massie always had some kind of excuse.

"Be-cuz, A-leesh-a." Massie said rolling her eyes. "We are not going to go downstairs to worship a girl who is going to try to take control of _my _highschool!" Massie knew Mackenzi would try to take over, she just had to! She was rich and famous and even though Massie hated to admit it...way more fabulous than the whole PC! No movie star would leave highschool an LBR. Massie paced the wood floor trying to think of a plan to get her out of Westchester before tomarrow. Her friends were not going to give up though...

"Massie, we could always let her into the pretty commitee!" Kristen offered.

"Why would we do that, she would never want to be with uh-" Massie caught herself. "She is way to famous!" She exploded. The truth was Massie didn't want the new girl to take control of the pretty commitee when she was already going to take control of her highschool!

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire offered all kind of excuses to get to talk to Mackenzi and Massie shot back with more. When suddenly the door to Massie's room creaked open...

"Hi." A perfect voice said. "I'm new."

"Well well well..." Massie started, "Mackenzi? Is it?" She asked.

The tall blonde stepped in and nodded.

"I'm Massie." Massie said with a giant, goody-goody smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

The rest of the PC stared at Massie. Just a minute ago Massie had hated this girl and now she was being all sweet?

"Very cute." Mackenzi said looking around Massie's room. "I absolutely love your room! Its adorable." She said.

"Thank you." Massie said tucking a strand of her silky brunette hair behind her ear showing off her diamond studs. "I guess you will be going to OCD high?"

"Correct, sweetie." Mackenzi grinned wildly. She was one of those girls who thought everything was so cute and used words like sweetie and darling all the time.

"Thats _my_ school too." Massie said widening her eyes. "Can't wait to see you there."

Mackenzi kept her smile and turned to look at Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan. "Hi girls!" She said.

Alicia smiled. She was happy to be noticed. "Hi, I'm Alicia Rivera."

"I'm Dylan Marvil." Dylan gushed.

"Kristen Gregory." Kristen joined in.

"Nice to meet you all." Mackenzi said. Then she looked at Claire..."And you are?"

Claire had been to nervous to speak. She couldn't believe she was standing three feet from her favorite star. "Errr...I'm Claire. Hi!" Claire said super fast. She twitched a little when she said it and Massie glared at her.

A voice came from the intercom system. "Mackenzi, your parents are ready to leave now." Massie's housekeeper Inez's voice said.

"Oh," Mackenzi looked disapointed. "It was really nice meeting you all. Bye-Bye."

"TaTa." Massie grinned.

Mackenzi left.

Massie stared at the PC.

"She is too nice to ever rule my school." Massie hinted anger. "Ruin her." She commanded.

Looks like it was about to be a Mackenzi and Massie war.

**xmisscheerleaderx- i know its not that good but i am working on it. chapter 2 coming soon. :)**


	2. Nothing to wear

Fabulously, Evil.

Chapter 2:

**xmisscheerleaderx-okay i tried to do this fast. its really short. but i like to keep it that was so i dont keep people waiting :) tell me if you like... NOTE its about 10:30 here so I am a bit tired, not exactly sure what i am doing. **

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

8:47 PM

August 22nd

Massie had been in her room since 5:00 PM when her friends left. She was still trying to think of a plan to ruin Mackenzi Lott. Her original plan was to pretend to be Mackenzi's "friend" and give her tons of fake advice about OCD high...like wearing a bra over your shirt or something and then she would do and end up looking like an LBR. But now that plan just seemed stupid. So she was trying to think of a better one before tomarrow when school starts.

"What should I do Bean?" She asked desperately to her little black pug who was leaving Massie's walk-in closet with her favorite Christian Louboutin sling-back heels. "Bean! No! Bad girl!"She screached."I might wear those tomarrow!" She pulled the shoe out of the tiny dog's mouth. Thats when she realized something...

"Oh. My. God!" Massie panicked. "I haven't decided what I am wearing to my first day of highschool!" She ran into her closet and started rumaging through all her clothes. Massie panted as if she was about to deliver a baby and grabbed her white chocolate phone and speed dialed Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Hullo." Alicia and Claire said at the exact same time.

"Apple-C!" Claire shouted, but Alicia ignored her completely.

"Whats up Mass?" Alicia asked in a happy friendly tone.

"Dylan? Kristen?! Are you there?!" Massie shot.

"Here!" Dylan and Kristen said also in unison. But of course no one bothered with the whole apple-c thing after hearing Massie's panicked tone.

"Girls, I need to schedule an emergency pretty commitee meeting!" Massie shouted.

"Why?" Kristen asked. "And when?"

"Umm?! Hullo?!!! Do you realize I have been too pre-occupied with OKM-" Massie started, but Claire interrupted.

"Whats OKM???" She asked.

"Don't interrupt Kuh-laire!" Massie shouted. "And FYI, OKM is Operation Kill Mackenzi. Duh!" Massie said it as if everybody except Claire knew this.

"Heart that!" Alicia said.

"Shut up!" Massie shot, couldn't her friends just listen for once?! No one spoke. "A-kay. Now that we are all quiet..."She wished Alicia and Claire could see how serious she was. "We haven't picked out a single outfit for our first day at OCD high!" Massie screamed into the phone. She waited...no one spoke. "You can speak now!" She said annoyed.

"Ehmagawd!" They all said.

"Mass, I can't believe I didn't realize that!" Dylan said in shock and horror.

"Well, its not that bad." Claire offered. "I mean I thought it was something serious!" She errupted into giggles.

No one said a word...

"Kuh-laire Lyons!" Alicia screamed. "This an extremely serious matter! And your...your...LAUGHING?!" She said disgusted.

"Sorry." Claire whispered, even though she still didn't get it.

"Four, AM, sharp!" Massie said as if she was a military commander. "I want everyone in my room with at three outfits. Oh, and, my newest thing is low pony-tail with a thin ribbon. So everyone bring a ribbon...kay?"

"Kay!" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan replied.

"Wait?!" Claire said in confusion. "Four in the morning?! Isn't that a bit early?" She couldn't believe Massie would waste 2 hours of sleep to pick out one lousy outfit!

"Yes Kuh-laire! It is early. But it is soooo worth it!" Massie said.

"Okay." Claire said, she didn't want to get up at 4 AM to pick out an outfit and she didn't want to make a plan to destroy Mackenzi either! But this was not Claire's clique...it was Massie's. And there was _nothing _she could do about it.

**xmisscheerleaderx- i know its short...and the next one will probably be even shorter. i do different rooms at different times... :)**


	3. Outfit decisions

Fabulously, Evil.

Chapter 3:

**xmisscheerleaderx- 11:18 PM, haha, but I can't stop! I think i probably like this story more than anybody on here thats why i am updating so much:) reveiw puh-lease! **

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

4:00 AM

August 23

Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen sat on Massie's unmade bed in their designer sweats and camis. Clothes from Massie's latenight rampage littered the floor. One pretty commitee member was yet to arrive, Claire, and they weren't starting without her.

_Knock. Knock. _

Massie heard at her bedroom door. "Kuh-laire! That better be you!" She said angrily.

"It is!" Claire's cheerful voice replied.

Massie opened the door. "Why are you _late?_" Massie glared at Claire.

"Geeez, sorry." Claire said. "I was just so tired, I had 4 frappicinos before I got here! Plus, its only 4:05."

"5 minutes late," Massie yelled. "will NOT be excepted this year!"

"Kay, sorry Mass." Claire said, seriously sorry. She was nervous about highschool too so she knew how Massie felt.

Massie took a deep breath. "Now, I have a surprise for you all..." Massie opened the double doors to her huge closet revealing 4 maniquins...designed for the exact size of all the pretty commitee girls. She motioned with her arms toward the maniquins like a game show model showing off the prizes.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan screamed. She ran to Massie and gave her a hug. The rest of the PC jumped up and did the same.

"Thank you. Thank you." Massie put a hand to her heart as if she would cry from how appreciative her fans were.

"We love you, Mass!" Alicia screamed as she admired her maniquin. The only thing she didn't like about it was the chest. Even though it _was _actual size.

"I know!" Massie smiled pulling away from the hug. "But we _must _get down to business!"Massie began looking through her closet and the rest of the girls followed. They all practically wore the same size anyway.

"So Mass," Claire started. "what are we gonna do about OKM?" Glad she got the whole _OKM_ thing down.

"Meeting...during lunch." Massie replied as she put a pair of _Splendid _black leggings on her massiequin. "Why am I craving leggings?" Massie asked annoyed at herself.

"Its not like they're out, Mass." Alicia replied slipping on a white _Ralph Lauren _off-shoulder ruffle top over her aliciaquin's head. "I mean...c'mon...its almost fall. Everyone is in love with them again."

"True." Massie decided, but slipped them off anyway. What if her BFF was wrong?! What if Skye and her clique made fun of her for making such a fashion no-no?!

"Done." Dylan said admiring her dylanquin outfit. It wore a _Ellla Moss _green & tan bubble tank paired with dark denim _Citzen of Humanity _skinny jeans and black _chloe _ankle-strap mary-jane heels. Along with a string of black beads around her neck. And she planned on wearing her hair down despite Massie's new love of ribbons.

"I like it Dylan." Massie nodded with a straight face. "Its not the best...but I like it."

"9.2" Alicia smiled. "Remember it would get better if it weren't the first day of highschool."

"Thanks Leesh. Thanks Mass." Dylan shrugged. "I think I'll wear it." Dylan smiled and began stripping out of her sweats.

"Yay! Done!" Massie squaled and cleared the pile of clothes beside her so the PC could see her gorgeous creation. "I am so in love with Burberry again!" She said stepping back. The massiequin wore a _Burberry _tweed mini skirt with an _Ogle _ruffle tank and around its neck was a _Finn _large heart necklace. And pulled together with _Christian Louboutin _ballet wedges. She had wanted an outfit that captured everyone's attention without looking like Massie wanted it...even though she did, of course. Plus, it had to be way better than anything Mackenzi had on!

"Heart it!" Alicia squaled. "I ah-dore the mini!"

"Wow." Claire said not really focused. After all, it was 4:46 in the morning.

"Agreed!" Kristen and Dylan shouted. "Apple-C!" They giggled as they pointed to each other.

"Will it do?" Massie said in an english accent.

"Yes, dah-ling." Dylan said in the same accent while brushing out her a-little-past-shoulder-length blonde hair. She was already dressed in her 9.2 wardrobe.

"Perf." Massie smiled.

Finally, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen decided their outfits and were changing just as Mrs. Block came over the house's intercom system. "Girls, Issac is here to drive you to school..."She waited for a moment, the girls didn't respond. "NOW!" Her voice boomed through the house.

Massie pressed the white button. "Gawd mom. We are coming down right now!" She screamed wishing her mother could see her smart-ellick eye-roll.

Alicia quickly finished straightening their hair and the girls calmly walked down the stairs to the oh-so ah-nnoying sound of Issac's honking. But Massie didn't rush for _anyone_ and _everyone _knew _that. _

"Don't want you to be late for your first day of highschool." Issac smiled as the girls sat comfortably in the leather seats.

"Never." Massie said sarcastically.

"C'mon Issac," Alicia giggled. "Its fashionable to be late...can't believe you didn't know."

Claire giggled. She was glad to have a laugh, she had been in such a hurry.

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire." Massie said as she stared at Claire's bookbag which rested on the floor in front of her. "Your backpack is wearing a bra!" She burst out laughing, pointing to Alicia's C-cup bra whose strap had gotten stuck in the zipper.

"Kuh-laires backpack has big boobies!" Dylan burp-snorted, the rest of the pretty commitee burst out laughing. Alicia giggled but crossed her arms over her chest.

The girls laughed all the way to school...

And its a good thing they were in a good mood now, because their was soon to be tons of Massie drama when she saw the commotion going on at OCD high...

**xmisscheerleaderx- hoped you liked that chapter. i will update soon enough. **


	4. Rate me!

Fabulously, Evil.

Chapter 4:

**xmisscheerleaderx- Kay, here we go...the clique's first day of highschool :) enjoy and reveiw. xxx**

OCD High

The Front Parking Lot

8:15 AM

August 23

Massie Block took a deep breath and added one last coat of glossip girl (chocolate chip cookie). This was it. This was her first day of highschool! She glanced at the pretty commitee with a look of concern..."playtime" was officially _over. _She opened the door and stepped out of the Range Rover widening her eyes at the enormous highschool. She was excited. But she wandered why no one was out in the front lawn like they had been at OCD jr. high.

She looked towards her friend Alicia who always knew these kind of things. "Leesh?" She ask catching her gorgeous friend's attention, Alicia was obviously worried about highschool too because she seemed totally out of focus. "Do you think the school lawn is Kuh-laire's bra?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Umm...I don't think so Mass." She giggled.

"Then why is it so empty?!" Massie giggled out. Claire frowned but the rest of the pretty committee laughed hysterically, even though it wasn't _that _funny.

Once Alicia stopped laughing she gladly explained. "Well in highschool the "cool" thing to do is meet in the front lobby." She put her air-quotes around cool and finished, "After all, it _is _huh-uge." 

Massie shrugged weighing out the pro's and con's of spending her morning in the school lobby instead of the lawn. "Good."She spoke calmly."That gives us ah-mazing space to..." She spun around like a model waiting for her friends to finish her sentence.

"Rate outfits!" Alicia smiled catching on. "But Dyl-an has already been rated..."

"But, seeing how ah-dorable her red hair looks down and straight, I automatically change her rating to 9.4." She smiled proudly at Dylan who smiled excitedly and twirled around just like Massie had earlier. The pretty commitee clapped and Dylan bowed and stepped back.

"Whose next?" Massie ask.

"Me!" Alicia jumped into the center of their tiny circle. She posed and did a model pout as she strut out of the circle about 3 feet and then back in. "What do ya think."She smiled. "Do you totally heart it?"

Alicia wore a red and white striped _ralph lauren _pier tube top and white shorts also from...ah-viously _Ralph Lauren. _Around her wrist were a collection of gold banglets and her hair was down, straight, and shiney.

"Yes, Alicia! Very much!" Massie smiled at her friend. "I would say its too plain and summer-ish..." Massie cocked her head. Alicia frowned. "But, seeing your lovely gold banglets and how lovely your hair is today...9.5!" She concluded with a smile.

The pretty commitee clapped and Kristen stepped forward. She placed a hand on her thin hip and dangled the other by her side. "How do you like?" She asked in a french accent.

Kristen wore a navy blue _abercrombie and fitch _jacket (that still smelled like the wonderful fragrance) over a long _C & C California _white cami, with a ripped denim mini (also from A & F). Her hair was down and silky smooth.

"It is-how you say..." Massie continued the accent. "sporty." Then she frowned."Even though you knowww I huh-ate A & F..." Massie sighed. "I will accept it and give you a 9.5 for your rugged but hawt chick look."

"Yay!" Kristen smiled wildly. "I love the rugged hawt look...I call it the..." She paused for a dramatic effect."Kristen." She said finally.

"I call it the Abercrombie." Massie laughed a little annoyed. "The ones who created it." She rolled her eyes. Alicia giggled. "Kuh-laire?" Massie widened her eyes looking at the white blonde who seemed to be very interested in the modern glass doors to OCD high.

"Huh?" Claire said surprised.

"Its your turn." Dylan said waving a hand in front of Claire's face.

"Sorry," Claire said. "I am just a little nervous about...well...highschool." She finished with a sigh.

Massie hated that Claire reminded her where they were. "Thanks for the update. But there is nothing to be worried about it." She smiled and put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

Claire sighed again. "I guess nawt." She pouted.

"Good pout Kuh-laire!" Alicia laughed, "Use it as we rate your outfit...it could get you a point higher!"

Claire knew it couldn't but kept it anyway as she spun around in her new completely Juicy Couture wardrobe. She wore a green and white stribbed jersey boy tank, a navy blue canvas skirt, and white half-sleeve cardigan. All of the "couture ensemble" went great with her new it-girl white bag and fairytale sunglasses which rested on top of her head.

"Wow Kuh-laire!" Massie widened her amber eyes, it was the first time _ever _she had wished she were wearing Claire's outfit, but she wasn't going to let that show. "Did Juicy Couture blow up on you?!" Massie asked in a fake worried tone.

Claire frowned. "Kidding." Massie laughed. "It goes with your bag...very cute. Andddd...9.3."She smiled.

"Are you kidding?!" Alicia stared. "She should be nu-thing less than a 9.8! Her outfit is to die for!"

Massie glared at her best friend in that "don't correct me" kinda way.

"I meant...9.3 definently." Alicia said nervously.

"Kay," Massie grinned, forgiving Alicia. "Rate mwa!" She turned around in her ah-dorable outfit.

"9.6." The girls all said at once. "Apple-C!" They screamed.

"Thanks." Massie said proudly. Then looked around. She had been rated...that meant it was time to go into the school. She gulped and took a deep breath. Then looked at the PC in excitement and anticipation. "Ready?" She whispered.

"Ready." The girls whispered back. They began to walk.

Claire bit her pinky nail.

Dylan twirled her hair, even though it was straightened today.

Alicia looked behind her.

Kristen swallowed hard.

And Massie applied one last coat of glossip girl...

In a straight line they pulled back the heavy glass doors...

And Massie hated what she saw...because it was her worst fear...


	5. Chapter 5

Fabulously, Evil.

Chapter 5:

OCD High

'The Lobby'

8:20 AM

August 23

Massie Block stood ,shocked, in the lobby of her new highschool. Her worst fear had came true. Someone _else _was getting more attention that her. Mackenzi Lott stood in the dead center of the lobby surrounded by news crews asking for interveiws, teachers asking for autographs, and ah-nnoying LBRs asking for camera-phone pictures. "Ugh!" Massie said disgusted. This cannot be happening, she thought to herself. Was she dreaming? She pinched her tanned arm. _Ouch_, nope she wasn't. She pinched Claire's jacket and dragged her to the corner of the lobby. The rest of the pretty commitee followed without questions. They formed a tight circle around Massie. "I _told _you this would happen!" She screached to no one in particular. "We have to do something quick!" She panicked, but she had no idea what to do.

_Brrrringggggg. Brrrrrrrrringgggg, _

The first bell rang echoeing through the noisy school. It was the first time _ever _Massie Block had been grateful to go to class. She needed some serious time to think. Massie eyed her friends and then spoke seriously. "Strict TMC (meaning text message conversation) during class." She said, her amber eyes glistening with fury."Kay?"

"Got it." Alicia said sternly.

"Done." Kristen and Dylan chimed in.

No one even waited for Claire to agree. They hurried to class deep in thought.

'Algebra 1 Room'

Massie hurried to grab a "backrow" seat in her new Algebra class, a perfect spot to text. She was in luck, there was one left. She hurried to sit down, placing her new white _prada _bag in her lap.

"Hey Massie!" A familiar voice said.

Massie turned to see LBR Korey sittiing beside her. "Oh, hey." She said with a half-smile. At lease one person noticed her.

"Massie, I ah-dore your burberry mini!" Another voice said.

"Cute outfit Massie!" Another chimed in.

Thank gawd, Massie thought. At least she was noticed when Mackenzi wasn't around.

"That enough boys and girls!" A big bald man said, standing in the front of the class. Massie hadn't even noticed him there, but she assumed her must be the teacher. "There will be no talking in my classroom!" He said, giving an evil eye to the three girls complimenting Massie. "Now-" He started. "I have a few rules, I would like you to take notes."

Massie pulled out her purple notebook and pen and scribled a couple of sentences down. Then, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone under her desk and began the text message convo...

**Massie: alert tmc started**

**Dylan: here**

**Alicia: me 2**

**Kristen: same**

**Claire: hi**

**Massie: have a plan 4 okm **

**Kristen: gd**

**Alicia: yay :)**

**Claire: what is it?**

**Massie: tell u l8er. save mackenzi seat lunch. k?**

**Alicia: y?**

**Massie: tell u l8er! **

**Dylan: k we will. **

**Massie: gd. g2g. alegebra teach giving me looks. bye**

**Claire: lol bye**

**Dylan: bye**

**Kristen: bye**

**Alicia: bye :(**

Massie dropped her phone back into her bag with a smile.OKM had offiicially started.


End file.
